Oportunidades
by E. Waters
Summary: Mérida ni sospechó todas las consecuencias, que su viajes hacia las tierras del Este, le traerían a ella. Merida x OC. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, es raro, pero se me ocurrió este... intento de femslash de Brave, esperando no estar tan pervertida, viendo femslash, en donde realmente no lo hay ú,u. **

Disclaimer: Brave NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y a sus asociados.

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oportunidades<strong>

**Capítulo II**

_E. Waters_

El tiempo había pasado rápido para Mérida, la cual aunque ya tenía más de quince años de edad, aún no tenía compromiso alguno, o al menos no desde aquel incidente con su madre, la reina Elinor. Eso tenía muy contenta la chica, la cual con su bravura había probado con bravura, que no necesitaba a un hombre para ejercer con sus obligaciones nobiliarias.

-¡Mérida!

La aludida ladeó la cabeza hacia la voz quien la llamaba, descubriendo en el acto que era su propia madre quien lo hacía.

-¿Si, madre?

-Mira, sé que con los últimos sucesos, hija, has demostrado que no necesitas de un príncipe, pero…

-¿Pero?- y la chica alzó curiosa una ceja.

- Necesitamos enlazarnos con otros reinos, si es que queremos que el nuestra siga prosperando, en materia tanto económica como diplomática se refiere.

-¿Y yo qué?

- Mérida, no te hagas como que no sabes; sé que eres espíritu libre, que aspira a pasar su vida montando a caballo, y a practicar arco y flecha…

-Al grano, madre.

-Tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado, y creemos firmemente que te haría-o mejor dicho.-_nos_ iría bien, que tú hicieras un viaje diplomático al reino del Este.

-Para qué, ¿para casarme con el príncipe de esas tierras?

-Mérida, yo y tu padre no te comprometeremos a la fuerza, además el príncipe de esas tierras, Bran, ya está comprometido, así que…

-A ver si entiendo, ¿me envías al otro extremo del océano, a donde hay un príncipe comprometido, sólo para representar al reino? Debe de haber alguna trampa en todo esto, estoy segura de ello…

-Hija, por favor, ¿no ves que lo único que queremos, es dar una buena impresión con nuestros aliados comerciales?

-¿Y crees que yo soy la mejor para cumplir esa tarea, madre?-y la muchacha otra vez alzó curiosa una ceja.

-No nos queda otra.-admitió la reina.- Tus hermanos son pequeños y unos auténticos monstruos, y sabes muy bien que tu padre haría desastres en el reino, si no estoy a su lado.

-Cierto.

-Entonces, ¿lo harás?-preguntó la reina, mirando ansiosamente a su única hija.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero…-añadió rápidamente la muchacha.- Si voy a esas tierras, necesitaré armas nuevas, un nuevo corcel, un…

-Lo que quieras, en serio.

-De acuerdo, madre, hemos hecho un trato.

-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!- y la mujer abrazó con fuerza a su hija.- Partirás mañana mismo, en la madrugada.

-¿Tanto te fiabas, que yo aceptaría?- preguntó la muchacha, mostrándose ligeramente sorprendida.

-Sabía que no te resistirías, si te ofrecía alguna que otra cosa… Soy tu madre, Mérida, después de todo, sé lo que mis hijos quieren y necesitan.

La muchacha pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, pero antes de partir a sus aposentos, la joven se dio al medie vuelta, para así encarar a su madre.

-No me harás usar esas ridículas ropas, que me hiciste usar cuando quisiste comprometerme, con uno de esos perdedores, ¿no?

-La verdad, es que…

-¡Madre!

-Está, está bien, usarás lo que quieras… pero por favor, no dejes en vergüenza el reino.

-No lo haré, madre, no lo haré… sólo fíate de mí.

Y aunque algo dentro de su interior le dijo que Mérida no era precisamente la embajadora perfecta de aquel reino, la reina Elinor finalmente decidió confiar en la chica, después de todo, debía darle una oportunidad a ella, sobre todo después de los eventos más recientes.

Todo el resto de la tarde, la chica se dedicó a cabalgar y a cabalgar por esas tierras, aprovechando cada instante que le quedaba, en su reino natal. Algo le decía que no volvería en un largo tiempo a casa…

Finalmente, la noche se puso, pero la chica de ojos azules, aún estaba a las afueras del castillo, observando las estrellas… ¿Qué futuro le deparaba las tierras del Este? Cerró con lentitud los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su pecoso rostro, la joven tomó ese viaje como un reto, y cabe decir que a Mérida le encantan los retos.

-¡Mérida!

-¿Si, madre?

-Pensé que no volverías, es muy de noche, y no estabas por ninguna parte…

-¿No me conoces, acaso?

-Mérida…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tal vez antes esa habría sido algo que yo hubiese hecho, pero yo he cambiado.- y la joven miró a los ojos a la reina.

-Tienes razón.- la mujer emitió un suspiro.- Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, en cerio.

Dicho esto, Elinor abrazó a Mérida fuertemente, y la chica hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

Después de eso, la princesa se encaminó hacia su cuarto propio, y aunque le costó un poco quedarse dormida, sus sueños estuvieron lleno de emociones y aventuras, y al despertar, aunque no recordaba por completo el sueño, se sentía más renovada que nunca.

-¿Princesa?

-¿Si?

-Es hora del embarque… al capitán no le gusta esperar.

-Oh, claro.- Mérida se miró por un instante en el espejo, y después abrió la puerta, topándose con la vieja criada del castillo.

-Princesa, ¿está usted segura, que esas ropas son adecuadas?

-Calma, Aalis… yo sé lo que está bien.

-Su madre, la reina Elinor, se molestará…

-Digamos que eso yo ya lo tengo arreglado.-dijo la muchacha, guiñando un ojo.

La mujer no pudo entonces más que quedarse callada, pensando qué en qué momento, a la reina Elinor se le había ocurrido enviar a la rebelde princesa, hacia el propio reino del Este. Siendo así, rezó por la princesa, y se adentró a la alcoba de esta, para así ordenarla.

-Hija…-dijo el rey Fergus, con sus ojos algo enrojecidos.- Te echaremos mucho de menos de aquí, en serio.

-Lo sé, papá, lo sé, pero ya sabes, todo es por el bien de reino.

-Mérida, ¿por qué estás vestida tan vulgarmente, y como una princesa lo hace?- y la reina arqueó ligeramente una ceja.

-Madre, ¿recuerdas de nuestra conversación de anoche? Sólo confía en mí.

-Está, está bien…- otro suspiro, salió de los labios de la reina.- Tu padre tiene razón, te extrañaremos mucho.

-¡Te extrañaremos, hermana!- hablaron al unísono al tres pequeños del reino, abalanzándole sobre la muchacha.

-Y yo a ustedes, pequeños monstruos.-seguidamente, la joven se agachó hasta estar a la altura de ellos.- Ya sabes, hagan enfadar a mamá, como si yo estuviese aquí.

-¿Princesa, todo listo?

-Sí, capitán Ferran

De esta forma, la princesa caminó hacia al barco, y en cuanto menos lo pudo prever, el ancla que les unía a las tierras de ese reino, se desprendió de allí, para así dar comienza al largo viaje, que emprendería Mérida misma.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, pero obviamente la muchacha lo único que deseaba era estar en tierra firme, montar en su nuevo corcel, y de paso practicar con el arco y flecha. Suspiró, y aburrida observó como todo alrededor era azul, azul y más azul aún.

Las noches, pasaron, y a la octava, cuando ya estaba media dormida, alguien abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Princesa Mérida!

-¿Uhm…?

-Hemos llegado al reino del Este.

Y para gran sorpresa del marino, la joven poco menos saltó de su cama, y se colocó una capa, dispuesta a salir de su alcoba, mas antes de salir, el marino le tendió unas ropas.

-Lo siento, princesa, órdenes de la reina.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso la sombra de la reina Elinor, la seguiría aún hasta en esas lejanas tierras?

-¡La princesa, Mérida!

Anunció entonces un paje, a lo que las gaitas sonaron. De las puertas del castillo, ingresó la muchacha aludida, vestida de forma elegante, pulcra y sobria, como le reina Elinor lo haría, no cómo Mérida lo deseaba, precisamente.

-Sé bienvenida, princesa…

La joven hizo una reverencia, respondiéndole de aquella forma al señor de aquel reino.

-Puedes levantarte… a mi derecha, mi único varón, y heredero del reino, el príncipe Bran McShannell, y a mi izquierda a mi única hija, la princesa Aldith.

Mérida alzó la mirada, y lo primero que observó fueron unos serios ojos verdes, sólo para después posarlos en la otra figura, una mucha más menuda y delicada, la cual tenía unos grandes ojos verde pálido.

-Ahora, como es de esperarse, habrá esta noche un banquete en honor a usted, princesa.

La muchacha asintió entusiasta la cabeza, sintiendo de pronto como su estomago, absolutamente agradecida del ofrecimiento del rey Bruce.

Siendo así, la joven fue ubicada entre el príncipe Bran y la princesa Aldith. Mérida de inmediato comenzó a comer, como típicamente lo hacía, mas al darse cuenta de la mirada de la princesa, se sintió algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento.-dijo la chica con la boca llena de pavo.

Aldith alzó una ceja, como si se creyese superior, sólo para después beber algo del líquido que se encontraba en su copa.

-¡Qué molesta!-pensó la muchacha pelirroja, concentrándose nuevamente en su comida.

-Así que, que me he enterado que practicas mucho el arte de la arquería.

-Sí.-y la chica se mostró orgullosa.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi primo era uno de tus pretendientes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero bueno… ¿Te gustaría practicar conmigo, mañana?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Genial.- respondió Bran, mostrando su blanca dentadura en el acto.

Sin embargo, Mérida estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo y planeando su entrenamiento de mañana, con la arquería, como para darse cuenta de los dotes físicos del príncipe de las tierras del Este.

La cena continuó, y muy tarde, tal vez ya en la mismísima madrugada, la cena finalizó, con todos los comensales satisfechos y cantando viejas canciones de juglares, ya algo bebidos. Por supuesto, Mérida no estaba dispuesta a mostrar vergüenza alguna a su reino, por lo cual estaba muy sobria.

-Rey Bruce, ¿dónde están mis aposentos?

-Al lado derecho de los de mi hija Aldith, princesa Mérida.

-Está bien, siendo así me retiro… príncipe Bran, lo espero mañana al amanecer.

El aludido asintió en silencio, bebiendo algo más del vino de su copa, sólo para después caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, más que ebrio.

-No siempre es así.

-¿Eh?

-Mi hermano… por lo general no bebe, tal vez está así por el asunto de su compromiso.

-Entiendo, princesa Aldith- habló la muchacha, relajando algo la expresión, al ver como la otra chica no era tan molesta con ella.

-Como sea, princesa Mérida, la acompañaré a sus aposentos.

-Gracias.

Y ambas jóvenes, salieron de la atiborrada habitación. Al estar más a solas con ella, Mérida pudo comprobar que la otra muchacha era más bonita, o al menos, la persona más bonita de las presentes en la cena, superando incluso al príncipe Bran, en cuanto a belleza física se refería.

Las chicas, después de subir las escalinatas, de la zona sur del castillo, llegaron a una torre, posiblemente la más alta de toda la edificación, en donde únicamente tenía dos habitaciones, la de Aldith, y la de la misma Mérida.

Pero antes de que la chica pelirroja pudiese entrar a su habitación, Aldith tomó la mano derecha de la muchacha.

-¿Seremos como hermanas, de acuerdo?- dijo Aldith, sólo para después plantar un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-C-claro.

Aldith entonces sonrió, mostrando sus dientes igual que su hermano mayor, y se dio la media vuelta, entrando a sus aposentos en el acto.

La joven pecosa, entonces entró a la habitación designada, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara; jamás había tenido hermanas o amigas, teniendo a su madre como único representante del género en su vida, por lo cual tener a Aldith ahora cerca, para la muchacha era casi una bendición.

Al día siguiente, la joven se despertó apenas el sol salió, y esta vez vestida como ella quería hacerlo, y cogió su arco y unas cuantas flechas, sólo para después encaminarse hacia las afueras del castillo, donde suponía que entrenaría con Bran.

Al llegar allí, el terreno estaba limpio y solo, excepto por una menuda figura, recostada sobre el tronco del árbol.

-¿Aldith?- preguntó Mérida, acerándose delicadamente hacia la princesa, la cual estaba dormitando de forma pausada y delicada.

-Mmm…- emitió la chica, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

-Te has quedado dormida.

-Lo siento, quería ver a mi hermano entrenar contigo… al parecer, llegué demasiado temprano, por lo cual me apoyé en árbol a esperarlos, pero al parecer me que quedé dormida.

La muchacha de ojos azules y pecas, no pudo hacer más que sonreír, mas cuando justo le iba hablar a Aldith, la figura de Bran apareció en escena.

-¡Princesa Mérida!

-Príncipe Bran.-respondió la muchacha nuevamente irguiéndose, para así estar a la altura del chico.

-¿Comenzamos practicar?

-Claro.

Confiado en que ganaría, el príncipe relajadamente disparó al blanco, quedando a espacios fuera del centro. Con una sonrisa en la cara, le dio el paso a Mérida, la cual logró limpiamente clavar su flecha en el centro de la diana.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos… ya sé pongamos un premio.

-¿Un premio?- la princesa alzó curiosa una ceja.

-Una cita.

Ambos arqueros, giraron la cabeza en dirección a Aldith.

-¿Y para qué yo querría una cita con mi hermana, Aldith?

-Así tendrías una excusa, para ir al pueblo y coquetear con las cortesanas…

-¿Y yo que ganaría?

-Pues así, princesa Mérida, tendrías la excusa para cabalgar por donde quisieras, con tu corcel.

-Me parece.

-Por mí está bien.-finalizó Mérida.

Y de esta forma, Mérida y Bran comenzaron su pequeña competencia, sin saber que la estadía de la princesa Mérida, sería más crucial y marcada, que cualquiera de los dos hermanos McShannell, sobre todo a Aldith, esperarían.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dejen reviews! Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, ustedes saben muy bien el efecto que los reviews causan en mí ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, un nuevo capítulo de este fic, el cual estaba algo abandonado u,u... Como sea, pásenlo genial leyéndolo y que sea de su completo agrado ^^. ¡Disfrute de la lectura! **

Disclaimer: Brave NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oportunidades<strong>

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo II**

Mérida estaba sonriente, muy sonriente. Bran, si bien había resultado ser un excelente arquero, eso no quitó que la chica le ganase de forma limpia y justa, aunque no fue una derrota avasalladora, el príncipe era un rival bastante bueno… o al menos, mejor que sus pretendientes pasados.

—¡Bien, parece que he ganado! —dijo entonces la muchacha, sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿En serio quieres una cita con mi hermana? —preguntó Bran, alzando divertido una ceja y aceptando su derrota en el acto.

—Entre nosotros…—y la joven se acercó un poco a la cara del príncipe. —Creo que tu hermana es demasiado remilgada.

El príncipe Bran rió de buena gana, a lo que fue esta vez que la muchacha alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Mérida aún mantuvo su ceja alzada.

—Jamás nadie en mi cara, me ha dicho eso, aún cuando sé que todos lo piensan… Aldith es una buena chica, pero es demasiado mimada. Mi madre murió hace mucho, y mi hermana es el fiel reflejo de ella, supongo que por ello mi padre la mima en exceso.

—Uhm… entiendo. —la joven miró por el rabillo a Aldith. —Bueeeno, en verdad me gustaría andar a corcel a solas, pero en vista que ganado… en fin…

—Siéntete afortunada, princesa Mérida. Aldith pocas veces se da tan fácil, a personas externas a la familia.

La muchacha se limitó a asentir en silencio. La verdad de las cosas, es que aunque se sentía halagada, la princesa, si bien no la conocía del todo bien, la joven sospechaba era demasiado remilgada, demasiado poco aventurera, al menos para ella.

—¡Mérida! —Los ojos azules de la chica, observaron por el rabillo del ojo a Aldith, quien corría hacia ella.— ¿Quieres recibir tu premio?

Otra vez, la joven pelirroja alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo por parte de la otra princesa? ¿Acaso era por eso de ser 'hermanas'?

—Eh… claro.

Y sin que la chica pudiese preverlo, Aldith la sujetó con sutileza la muñeca, y la condujo hacia las caballerizas. Una vez allí, la princesa le indicó a uno de los trabajadores que ensillaran a los caballos.

—No es necesario. —dijo de inmediato Mérida. —Me gusta cabalgar así tal cual.

—¿En serio, princesa? —preguntó el muchacho encargado de las caballerizas.

—Por supuesto.

Siendo así, ambas muchachas comenzaron a cabalgar por la zona. Aunque a Mérida le hubiese gustado cabalgar más a prisa, estaba consciente que sería mala educación de su parte, dejar atrás a Aldith. Después de todo, ella era la diplomática de su reino, no una simple huésped más.

Eso estaba pensando, cuando de pronto escuchó un extraño ruido. Aldith, al intentar equiparar a la otra princesa, había caído del corcel.

—¡Princesa Aldith! —exclamó Mérida, bajando rápidamente de su caballo, para así auxiliar a la otra muchacha.,

—Aigh. —se quedó la joven, con los ojos cerrados, estando sentada en el suelo. —Me duele la pierna.

—Deja ver…—dijo la muchacha pelirroja, descubriendo la pierna de la joven para así descubrir que estaba algo magullada y sangrante. La joven puso mala cara.

—¿Crees poder montar conmigo? Estamos muy lejos, como para simplemente cargarte…

—Sí. —y cuando los ojos azules de Mérida chocaron con los ojos verde pálido de la otra princesa, esta última se sonrojó, a lo que Mérida otra vez más, alzó una ceja.

—Pero qué muchacha más rara. —pensó ella, a lo que la ayudó a subirse al caballo.

Durante todo el trayecto, de regreso al castillo, Aldith mantuvo firme sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven de cabellos rojizos, cosa que la muchacha lo tomó sin mayor importancia.

Y es que para Mérida, la imagen que tenía de Aldith, era de una joven demasiado remilgada, demasiado debilucha, demasiado mimada… nada en su estilo, en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, la joven de ojos azulosos ayudó a desmontar a la chica, quien tenía el cabello castaño neutro.

—¡Hija, princesa Mérida! —dijo entonces el rey Bruce, saliendo al encuentro de ambas chicas.

—Rey Bruce. —Mérida ayudó a Aldith a seguir en pie pasando sus brazos por la espalda de la princesa. —Su hija tuvo un accidente, pero se encuentra bien.

—¡Ah, Aldith! —exclamó el rey, abrazando de inmediato a su hija, como si fuese una niña pequeña, y no la joven de quince años que realmente era.

—La princesa Mérida me salvó, padre.

—¿En serio? —y ahora el rey Bruce, posó sus ojos verdes, en la figura de la otra muchacha—Muchas gracias, princesa.

—No hay de qué, en serio. —trató de esbozar una sonrisa. —Pero deben de revisar enseguida su herida, antes de que se infecte.

Viendo que ya nadie le prestaba atención, la muchacha salió de inmediato de aquel sitio. Su diversión, al menos por ese día, se vería truncada. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y obviamente no cabalgaría de noche, no en un reino que le era desconocido.

Suspiró.

Por suerte, en la cena se encontró con Bran, con el cual charló largamente. Estaba a punto de meterse en una interesante conversación, cuando se presentó una de las damas de compañía de la princesa Aldith.

—La princesa pide su presencia, señora.

Mérida hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco. Aún no se saciaba su apetito, y realmente quería seguir hablando con Bran.

—Está bien, iré.

Y dicho esto, la joven se despidió del príncipe, y se encaminó hacia la torre, en donde Aldith descansaba.

Una vez que llegó ahí, golpeó la puerta, a lo que ella escuchó claramente un 'pase'.

La joven entonces entró, y se encontró con Aldith bien cobijada en su lecho. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, la muchacha pudo percibir cierto rubor, uno muy parecido a l de la vez anterior, en las mejillas de la chica.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa Aldith?

—Puedes decirme Aldith. —dijo ella, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Muy bien, ¿qué sucede, Aldith?

—Sólo quería agradecerte lo de hoy.

—Ahm, no hay problema.

—Yo en serio quiero que seamos cercanas… mi madre murió muy joven, y mi padre no volvió a casarse, realmente necesito más compañía femenina, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, por mí está bien.

Aldith, entonces, sonrió mucho, tal vez demasiado. En cierta manera, ambas estaban en la misma posición, y es que Mérida tampoco había tenido mucha compañía femenino en su corta vida.

—¿Puedo retirarme? Estaba conversando con tu hermano, cuando…

—¿Acaso te gusta más la compañía de Bran que la mía? —soltó Aldith, mostrándose algo apática.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —dijo rápidamente la otra princesa. —Es solo que con él tenemos más temas en común, como la arquería por ejemplo.

—Ah, entiendo. —respondió la muchacha, viéndose claramente decepcionada.

Al verla de aquella manera, la joven pellirroja sintió como _algo_ en su interior se removía. ¿Por qué? En realidad, ni ella misma lo sabía… tal vez podría ser, porque Aldith era la chica más preciosa que había conocido en su vida, aunque claro, ella tampoco conocía muchas chicas.

—Pero si quieres, te haré compañía. —habló por mero impulso Mérida, dándose cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde, como para retractarse.

—¿En serio? —y los ojos verde pálido de Aldith, se abrieron mucho.

El resto de la noche, al menos para la joven de ojos azules, pasó mucho más rápido de lo que había pensando. La joven de pelo castaño, no eran dispersa como Mérida lo pensó en primer lugar. Es más, sabía mucho sobre escritura, tema que la muchacha era casi una ignorante, si es que ya no lo era.

—Oye, Mérida…

—¿Si, Aldith?

—¿Podrías pasar la noche conmigo? Ya sabes, cómo hermanas…

Pero lo que la chica pellirroja podía sentir muchas cosas por la princesa, pero no precisamente un amor fraternal. ¿Qué era lo que sentía entonces? Curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

—De acuerdo. —respondió finalmente la muchacha, recostándose en el mismo lecho que Aldith. La miró entonces de reojo, pensando en lo rara que era esa chica… apenas si se llevaban conociendo un par de días, pero ella se había entregado a Mérida como si se conocieron de toda la vida.

Pero no era la única; Mérida sentía lo mismo.

En un principio, pensó que la otra princesa era demasiado mimada, demasiado debilucha muy remilgada, pero conversando con ella, la joven terminó por apreciar a Aldith.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, sintió como alguien le rodeaba por la cintura. Mérida trató de zafarse de aquella especie de agarre, el cual aún así era suave, en lo absoluto brusco.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —se preguntó la muchacha, sintiéndose algo confusa.

Después de unos tantos segundos, lo recordó; en realidad, no había pasado nada del otro mundo. Sencillamente, ambas se habían quedado dormidas, charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Sin embargo, ella no se explicó que por qué la otra joven la tenía agarrada de esa forma. Nadie le había tocado de esa forma antes, nadie… y si alguien lo hubiese hecho, sería un chico… no una chica.

—¿Mérida?

La voz de la muchacha de ojos verde pálido, interrumpió los pensamientos y divagaciones de la chica.

—Oh, Aldith. —dijo la muchacha, rápidamente reincorporándose. —Nos hemos quedado dormidas… lo mejor será que me vaya a mi alcoba.

—Pero no veo el problema… ¿somos como hermanas, después de todo, cierto?

Aunque eso no lo escuchó la muchacha pelirroja, puesto que rápidamente salió de la habitación de Aldith, quien sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Hermanas.

Aldith quería que fuesen hermanas, pero en realidad la joven no estaba muy segura que si quería ser hermana de ella o no. No es que repudiase a la chica, ni mucho menos, pero algo le decía que no podría quererla como hermana.

Durante el resto del día, Mérida evitó a Aldith, hasta que claro llegó la hora de cenar. Por esos azares de la vida, sentaron las dos princesas juntas.

Sin poder evitarlo, la muchacha de ojos azulados, puso mala cara.

Trato de ignorar a Aldith, pero cuando sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano, la cual tenía tendida sobre el banquillo. Alertada, la joven miró hacia el lado, dándose cuenta que la mano que le tocaba, era la mano de la propia Aldith.

Siendo así, ella comenzó a alterarse un poco. Miró hacia el lado, al rostro de la joven, pero esta parecía inmutable, como si no estuviese cogiendo la mano de la otra chica.

Y como era esperable, la muchacha se sintió nerviosa. Como había sucedido cuando despertó, aquella misma mañana, nadie le había tocado así, menos aún una chica.

Algo malo estaba en todo eso, pero ella pensó que Aldith era un ser inocente, o al menos eso aparentaba ser…

Con su dedo pulgar, Aldith comenzó a hacer círculos en la mano de la muchacha. Mérida no pudo más que sonrojarse, a la vez que su corazón dio una especie de brinco.

—¿Princesa Mérida, la pasa algo? —preguntó el príncipe Bran, mirando preocupado a su invitada de honor.

—N-no. —dijo la aludida, aún asintiendo el contacto de la mano de la otra joven, sobre su mana.

—¿En serio? Se le ve algo ruborizada, ¿tiene fiebre acaso?

—No, en lo absoluto.

—Perfecto. —y Bran sonrió abiertamente. —El duque Dragannov, ha organizado una baile hoy, y me permitieron llevar conmigo pareja, ¿le gustaría usted serlo?

—Ella no puede.

Todos ladearon el rostro, en dirección a Aldith, quien había sido la que dijo esas palabras. Su expresión, siempre inocente, adquirió, aunque de forma muy discreta, una expresión más grave.

—¿Por qué no pude, Aldith?

—Porque ella me ha prometido, bordar conmigo después de la cena.

—¿Bordar? —Bran alzó curioso una ceja. —A la princesa Mérida jamás le ha gustado bordar.

—Bueno…—dijo esta vez la misma Mérida, atreviéndose a sacar la voz, a la vez que sentía como Aldith le miraba de forma intensa, estando aún garrando la mano de la joven. —A mí me gustaría ir al baile, la verdad.

Sintió entonces, como la muchacha soltó de forma brusca su mano.

—¡Excelente! —añadió Bran, muy entusiasmado. —Vista sus mejores ropas, princesa, que partimos en poco tiempo.

Y dicho esto, el muchacho se levantó de su puesto, muy complacido de que Mérida le acompañase. Cierto, estaba comprometido, pero aún faltaba para la boda y realmente le agradaba la chica de cabellos rojizos.

La chica sonrió feliz. No es que fuese fanática de los bailes, pero si le gustaba compartir con personas nuevas.

Antes de que Aldith pudiese hacer algo, la joven salió del lugar disponiéndose a vestirse para aquel dichoso baile, dejando a la otra muchacha completamente sola en el comedor, del inmenso castillo de los McShannell.

Una especie de mueca se formó en los rojizos labios de la princesa, aunque esto no fue percibido por nadie, en vista que cada uno de los comensales, había hecho abandono de la habitación.

Después de cierto rato, Mérida bajó las escalinatas que la llevaban al recibidor del castillo, en donde Bran la esperaba más galante que nunca.

—Iremos en un carruaje, princesa.

De esta forma, la chica subió donde el príncipe le indicaba, para así solo dirigirse hacia el castillo donde se haría el famoso baile.

Lo que nadie se percató, es que la princesa Aldith, desde el pequeño balconcillo de su habitación, observaba atenta como el carruaje, en donde estaban Mérida y Bran, se alejaba hacia el este…

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado... ¡review! No me canso de decirlo, me ayuda a inspirarme, y me hacen tremendamente feliz (: <strong>


End file.
